


Undress

by Swoon21



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Romance, Shige's life is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: Shige is looking forward to go out with Tegoshi but he gets more than he bargained for. It's a light-hearted romantic comedy I hope you'll enjoy.





	

  


It’s been awhile since he and Tegoshi went out so Shige was really looking forward to it even though he would never say it out loud. It was already dark but still he was a little worried standing at a street corner like this. Moreover, Tegoshi was late. Shige was starting to get nervous. What if he misunderstood the time? No, he never did. Tegoshi was rarely late though unless something important happened. Contemplating whether he should call him to make sure everything was alright Shige was startled by the familiar voice.

“Hello~”

“You’re late, I was about...” Shige began to say but his mind went blank as he turned around to look at his bandmate. Tegoshi was wearing a pink dress that ended just above his knees, a jacket on top of it and high boots. His had a dark brown wig on, fake lashes and make-up. In other words, he looked like most girls on a Sunday evening. Only prettier.

“Are you crazy? What were you even thinking?” Shige finally snapped out of the initial shock.

“Shhhh,” Tegoshi hushed him stepping closer and Shige noticed a few heads turn in their direction. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. But if I did you wouldn’t agree to this.”

“Of course I wouldn’t. This is insane,” Shige snapped back.

“It’s ok, nobody’s going to know.”

“Wait, you didn’t come here from home looking like that?”

“I did,” Tegoshi said smugly.

“And nobody noticed?”

“No. Some guys tried to hit on me though,” Tegoshi added grinning. Shige rolled his eyes.

“And what did you tell them?”

“That I’m going to a date with my boyfriend.”

“Right. You could have at least done this with one of your non-celebrity friends. The risk of being caught would be lower.”

“When was the last time you got recognized in the street?” Tegoshi said coldly. Shige frowned.

“That’s not the point. We can both get in trouble.”

“Well, I guess you’re right. I have no right to drag you into this,” Tegoshi said suddenly looking genuinely upset. “I just wanted to have some fun, the kind normal people do. But you’re right, it was a stupid idea after all.” Great, now Shige felt lousy. He was convinced he was right, he still was but...

“I guess we could walk around a little since we’re already here,” Shige said not looking at the younger man.

“Really?” Shige already had a feeling he was going to regret this but he just couldn’t stand to see Tegoshi upset.

“Yeah. But just a little bit.”

“Thank you! I knew you had it in you.” Tegoshi winked at him, which had a very different effect with fake lashes.

“What?”

“A sense of adventure.” Deep inside Shige felt he had been played but there was no use dwelling on it now. As he thought about what to do next he felt a hand slip under his upper arm.

“What are you doing?”

“What? We’re on a date, it’s normal.” Shige opened his mouth to object but he didn’t know what to say. Tegoshi, on the contrary, didn’t hesitate.

“It’s ok. Let’s go,” Tegoshi smiled at him. He looked very excited.

As Shige allowed himself to be dragged into the bursting crowd, he could only hope Tegoshi wouldn’t notice his blush.

 

They walked through the night city slowly. Shige felt his heart racing as he tried to avoid meeting eyes with the passersby. Tegoshi, however, seemed perfectly relaxed.

"Stop worrying. You'll only draw attention." Shige straightened and did his best to look casual. He soon realized Tegoshi was right. There was no reason anyone would find them suspicious. To people in the street they were just a couple of kids on a Sunday night. The only ones who did give them a second glance were middle-aged salary-men but that must have been solely because of Tegoshi's looks.

"I'm hungry," The younger man whined in a much higher voice than usual.

"So?"

"Let's go eat. Look, that place seems nice," Tegoshi pointed to a small ramen store ahead.

"No way. We can't go in, people will be able to get a closer look at us. Let's buy some snacks. There's a stall further down the road." Tegoshi smiled at him excitedly and Shige quickly turned away trying to dim the strange feeling it awoke in him.

"Thank you. That'll be 888 yen." It took one glance at Tegoshi to realize he didn't have the slightest intention of paying.

"Fine," Shige muttered darkly taking his wallet. He really didn't want to look petty. There was a bench off the road where the streetlights didn't quite reach so they sat there to eat.

"These are good!" Tegoshi said stuffing his mouth with the buns. Shige couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Tegoshi looked at him confused.

"You're still eating like a guy," Shige replied. Tegoshi shoved his shoulder but he was smiling too.

"I'm so tired." Tegoshi sighed stretching his legs in front of him. They finished their food quickly but neither of them wanted to move just yet. "I didn't think it would be so hard to walk in these boots."

"Don't expect pity from me," Shige replied without looking.

"My boyfriend is so mean," Tegoshi said in a cutesy whining voice putting his chin on Shige's shoulder.

"Stop that!" Shige tried to get Tegoshi off him gently lest someone gets the wrong idea but the whole thing was so ridiculous both of them ended up laughing so hard they nearly tipped over.

"Why do you like dressing up as a girl?" Shige asked after they finally calmed down.

“It’s... just a good disguise,” Tegoshi said quietly.

“Oh, come on. You won’t fool me. I can tell you like it.” Tegoshi didn't answer. "I don't think it's wrong. I'm just curious."

“The truth is,” Tegoshi sighed “I don’t really know myself. But it makes me feel empowered in a way. I like the way people look at me.”

While Shige tried to process what he just heard Tegoshi stood up and adjusted his clothes.

"Let's go," He commanded and they moved on.

 

Suddenly Tegoshi stopped in the middle of the street. Shige followed his line of sight and realized he was looking at a window of a small clothing store.

"We're not going there. Te-" but the younger man was already at the door.

Thankfully, the shop was empty and Shige could see why. As far as he could tell, it was a really expensive one. Tegoshi was currently examining a stand with elaborate designer dresses.

"How about this one?" the man held a light blue dress to his chest. Shige scowled halfheartedly.

"You can try it on if you'd like," The shop owner, a graceful man in his 60's, was watching Tegoshi fondly.

"Thank you. Maybe another time," Tegoshi replied sweetly glancing at Shige.

"As you wish, miss."

They stepped outside the shop giggling like kids. Shige forgot the last time he felt such a rush of adrenaline.

 

It shouldn't have been much of a surprise, really, that they ended up in the club district.

"Have you ever been to one of these?" Tegoshi asked as they stopped in front of a big fancy night club.

"No."

"Me neither. It's high time," The young man exclaimed his eyes shining.

"What? No! We are not going."

"Oh, come on."

"Tegoshi, I'm serious. We have to go back," Shige said flatly. Enough was enough.

"Fine. I'm going on my own then. See you," Tegoshi turned around and walked towards the club entrance where people lined up eager to get inside. Shige was angry and frustrated beyond words. He wanted to grab the younger man and shake some sense into him but there were people around and there was no way he could do that, not with the way he was dressed. Finally, cursing under his breath he dashed to catch up.

Tegoshi didn't even seem surprised as Shige approached him and it made him even angrier.

"Listen, you can't go in there."

"Why?"

"Because it's crazy."

"Hmph," Tegoshi turned away and for a moment Shige forgot he was talking to a man.

"And... I don't want anything to happen to you," He wasn't even sure where that came from.

Shige was startled when Tegoshi put both hands on his shoulders.

"Look, it'll be fine. Come on. You need to have fun too. Nothing bad will happen. I promise," The man said this looking into his eyes. He seemed really sincere and Shige found himself nodding.

"Move along, lovebirds!" This time they both got startled by a low male voice behind them.

As they stepped towards the bouncer, Shige tried his best to not look terrified. However, the tall man hardly even looked at him, his eyes were on his companion. In a moment, Tegoshi leaned in and whispered something to the bouncers' ear. The man looked at him for a few seconds, then nodded.

"Let's go," Tegoshi grabbed Shige's hand and led him inside the building.

"What did you tell him?"

"It's a girl's secret," Tegoshi winked at him and Shige wondered if he was better off not knowing.

 

On the inside, the club looked a lot fancier than Shige expected. There was a lounge bar bathed in ultraviolet on the left, a small secluded area with cozy sofas on the right and straight ahead a big dance floor with a few hundred people dancing wildly.

"Let's get a drink," Tegoshi suggested cheerfully.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Just one. Don't worry, I can hold my liquor," Tegoshi smiled before dragging him towards the bar. Shige wasn't even surprised when he ordered one of the fancy cocktails that come with paper umbrellas and sparkles. He got himself a beer.

 

"I want to dance. You coming?" Tegoshi said after finishing his drink.

"What? No way," Shige exclaimed. He felt like things were getting completely out of control. Then again, he probably never even had any control to begin with.

"Fine. Suit yourself," Tegoshi got up and headed to the dance floor. Shige scowled following him with his eyes. It was slightly unsettling how natural Tegoshi looked dancing, his movements soft and graceful and perfectly feminine. Barely a few minutes passed as Shige saw a man approach Tegoshi and start to dance next to him. Then another one joined. A few more were eyeing him appreciatively. Shige looked away annoyed but after a few minutes his eyes were back on the floor again.

Finally, something inside him clicked. Drowning the rest of his beer, he stood up and went straight to where Tegoshi was dancing. The man didn't seem surprised one bit turning to him and putting his hands on his shoulders. "Took you long enough." he said. He was smirking. The other guys slowly backed down looking disappointed but now that he was there Shige didn't really know what to do. He just stood there dumbly when Tegoshi leaned closer so he could hear.

"It's ok. It's gonna be fine. Trust me," It sounded so typically Tegoshi - patronizing and earnest but for some reason Shige didn't feel annoyed at all. He was tired of trying to resist all evening. They made it this far without getting in trouble so he thought he might as well just enjoy it this once.

Shige didn't even realize when he began to move to the beat. Tegoshi's eyes sparkled with mischief as he put his arms around Shige swaying softly. In a minute, they were laughing and spinning and everything blurred except Tegoshi's face. Shige only had one drink but he suddenly felt dizzy. They were so close he could feel the hot breath on his face.

As they stopped spinning, Tegoshi was still holding on to him and laughing into his chest. Shige couldn't remember the last time his head felt so light.

"I kind of wish you were a girl right now," he said without thinking.

"Really? Why?"

"Then I could... Nevermind." Shige kicked himself mentally. He shouldn't have had that drink. Thankfully, Tegoshi didn't push it. He stepped back pressing a hand to his face. It must have been all that spinning.

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Ok. Wait, you're not going to go to the girls' one, are you?" Shige asked startled.

"You think it would be better to use the men's?" Tegoshi smirked at him before turning around and walking towards the bathrooms.

 

"All done!" the younger man exclaimed five minutes later. Shige turned towards him and stilled. Surely his mind was playing tricks on him. Because it was Tegoshi, a guy he knew for years. But also it was one of the prettiest girls he's ever seen, watching him with big shiny eyes, smiling as if...

"Oof..." suddenly the man stumbled and probably would have fallen if Shige didn't grab his arm to steady him.

"We need to get out of here."

 

It was cold and quiet outside the club. The fresh air instantly helped Shige to sober up. But this didn't seem to apply to the other man as by that point Tegoshi was pretty much clinging to him. The street looked almost empty and Shige wondered just how much time they spent at the club. However, the only thing that mattered right now was returning home safely. Thankfully, Shige spotted a taxi close by.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” It wasn’t easy to get Tegoshi into the car but finally they were settled.

“Where to?” The driver asked.

“I need to get this, uh, girl home and then...”

“I don’t want to go home,” Tegoshi whined.

“Come on. Just tell me the address, I don’t remember it.”

“No,” Tegoshi replied and pouted. The driver was watching them amused.

“Please, don’t make it so hard for me,” Shige said but Tegoshi ignored him.

“Ok, you can stay at my place tonight. It’s closer anyway,” He gave the taxi driver his address hoping to god Tegoshi didn’t get sick on the way. Thankfully, the younger man was looking out the window quietly and didn’t try anything funny.

Maneuvering Tegoshi out of the car and to his floor was another feat. He tried to be quiet and prayed he didn’t meet any neighbors. Last thing he needed was someone seeing him drag a drunken girl into his apartment in the dead of night.

""Don't worry" he said, "I can hold my liquor," he said," Shige muttered darkly as they rode the elevator, cursing himself for agreeing to this whole thing. Tegoshi still clung to him but he wasn’t a dead weight.

Finally, they made it to his apartment and Shige sighed in relief as he closed the door behind them. He propped the younger man against a wall as he got his shoes off but Tegoshi began to slide down slowly and Shige had to grab his shoulders and press with his own weight to keep him in place. He couldn't help but be very aware about the whole situation. The lights were off and Tegoshi’s face was just inches away. Even this close the man’s skin looked soft like a girl’s. His hooded eyes were looking right at him. Suddenly Shige felt drunk again.

Shige didn’t know who made the first move, just that Tegoshi's lips felt soft and tasted like cherry lip gloss. The kiss was soft and gentle, a tentative exploration. Shige's hands moved up to frame the younger man's face, caressing his cheek slowly.

 

Shige woke up alone in his bed. He was fully dressed. For a minute or so, he tried to recollect last night's events and make sure it wasn't some kind of bizarre dream. Deciding against it, he got up and looked around. It was still rather early but apparently, the younger man left some time ago.

Shige took a quick shower, dressed haphazardly and rushed out of the apartment. He didn't bother calling. There was no way Tegoshi could go anywhere other than home looking like that.

 

Half an hour later, he was at the younger man's door. Clearly, Tegoshi wasn't expecting to see him and for a few moments he seemed petrified. The blond wore sweatpants and a hoodie, his hair was messy and no trace of make-up. He looked sleepy and really cute. Shige had to remind himself that this was exactly the reason why he always got away with everything.

"Tegoshi, what the hell?" Shige started as the younger man finally stepped aside to let him in.

"Can I get you anything? " Tegoshi asked ignoring the question.

"No, I just want to talk."

"Ok," Tegoshi said motioning to the couch.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?" Shige started as soon as they both were seated."I’d give you something to wear."

Tegoshi did not reply and Shige felt anger rising inside his chest.

"Is this some kind of game to you? Do you like playing with people's feelings?"

"It's not like that!" Tegoshi's protested loudly. He looked genuinely offended. "I just don't want things to get weird between us. Like they did last time..." The volume of his voice dropped towards the end and the last phrase was more of a half-whisper but Shige still heard it.

"Last time?" Shige asked his anger replaced with confusion.

"You know, before we debuted I haven't dated anyone," Tegoshi started. "Honestly, I was more interested in soccer than girls. And after, between school, photoshoots, rehearsals, and trying to catch up on dancing I barely even had time to sleep. By the time I more or less sorted things out, Uchi got suspended and then Kusano. I knew I had no right mistakes. I was afraid to even get close to bars, you know this. You were the same." Shige nodded as the younger man continued.

"That brought us closer. We hung out a lot, we went to karaoke, we went skiing. So it felt natural that when I turned 20 I went to your place to celebrate. It was so much fun." Tegoshi smiled fondly at the memory. "You cooked for me and we talked all night and got drunk and... we kissed and... then I got sick. It was terrible," Tegoshi laughed humourlessly. "We never talked about it but somehow things began to change. It's not like we fought or anything, we still got along well but we started spending less time together and it was never quite the same after that."

"I never really thought about it that way. I thought you just had better things to do than hang out with me. But now that you said it..." Shige trailed off.

“I just wanted us to have fun like we used to. I guess, in the end it was a selfish wish,” Tegoshi bit his lip. “Everything that happened after... I didn’t plan that. I’m sorry I got carried away.”

"No. I mean I'm not angry about that. I had a lot of fun last night," Shige admitted. "I'm angry you left. It isn't like you. Running away."

"Sorry. Lately we finally began to get closer but I felt like I ruined it again. When I woke up, I didn't know what to do. I panicked."

"I never thought Tegoshi Yuya would panic about something like that. I'm flattered." They both smiled at that but it was clear there was still some unresolved tension between them.

"Does it bother you? That we kissed?" Tegoshi asked without meeting the other man's eyes.

"I don't know," Shige admitted. "But I can't pretend it never happened. Not again. I want to be honest with myself. I know we were drunk both times but it still has to mean something."

"Well, we aren’t drunk now," Tegoshi noted playing with the string on his hoodie.

“You aren’t dressed as a girl either.”

“Yeah. We could... see if it works anyway. If you want,” Tegoshi looked up slowly.

"It makes sense," Shige answered as if they were discussing investment strategy.

Slowly they turned their bodies towards each other. However, the moment their eyes met they both broke into a laugh.

"Stop it!" Shige exclaimed pointing accusatory finger at the blond.

"I'm sorry! Sorry," Tegoshi said raising both hands in a defensive gesture. "Let's try again."

They didn't laugh the second time. It was a pretty normal kiss. Not that of two teenagers experimenting but one of adults with a mutual attraction.

“It works,” Tegoshi said as soon as they broke apart. He was a little flushed and smiling.

"Yeah," Shige agreed his voice low and deep. "So what do we do now?" he asked leaning back on the couch.

“I dunno,” Tegoshi scooted closer and for a moment Shige thought there would be another kiss but instead he felt a pleasant weight on his shoulder. “But we can figure it out,” The younger man added. For awhile they sat in comfortable silence.

 

"You looked really pretty last night," Shige said

"Really?" Tegoshi lifted his head a little from his shoulder.

"Yes."

Tegoshi didn't say anything but Shige could tell he was delighted.

“But next time you need to put a mask on.”

“Huh?” The blond looked up in surprise.

“And we don’t go to Roppongi, we go to some unfashionable place,” Shige continued without looking at him. "Also you have to listen to me." The blond didn’t say anything, he just put his arms around Shige’s midriff and burrowed his face into his shoulder.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

Bonus artwork:

Also Tegoshi's outfit:


End file.
